


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Hyung Line [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Health problems, Heavy Angst, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Infection, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Lung Infection, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Work In Progress, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Everyone
Series: Sick Hyung Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558717
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**3:20 PM**

"Hyung are sure that you're feeling alright today?"

Jonghyun held back a cough and looked at Dongho."Yeah I'm alright."He said,cringing internally at the lie.Dongho looked unconvinced however."You sure hyung?"He asked."Because you've been coughing non-stop all day."Jonghyun waved his hands dismissively.

"It's probably just a sore throat."He insisted,even though he didn't believe it at all himself."It'll go away once I've had some water."Dongho seemed to buy it and nodded as he reached for a cold water bottle.


End file.
